oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Marques Yesenia
; | relatives = | height = 5'5 | weight = 116 lbs | birth = | status = Alive | alias = Scarlet Rose (朱薔薇, Ake no Bara) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = ??? | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Ake Ake no Mi | dfename = Scarlet Scarlet Fruit | dfmeaning = Color of Scarlet | dftype = Logia }} Marques Yesenia (マークエス イェセニア, Marques Yesenia) was a member of the primary crew of the Redbeard Pirates. Originally hailing from , she enjoyed a quiet life with her upper-middle-class merchant family as she took advantage of the privileges their status afforded. However, this would change when she was introduced to a fruit that captivated her: Ake Ake no Mi. A beautiful shade of scarlet, it was something that she wanted desperately and would eventually receive with her parents' influence. Compelled to consume it, Yesenia would ultimately oblige. Though the initial incompatibility would have disastrous consequences for her family. Spiraling out of control as the fruit's latent abilities took over, she regained consciousness in a pool of blood. Surrounded by bodies of her loved ones. Her only reaction a scream that pierced the landscape. The girl would be quickly tossed out by those that remained. Deathly afraid of the family killer. Prone to episodes of carnage as she struggled to bring the devil fruit to heel, Yesenia would find that she had few if any friends in North Blue. Only later learning what had happened to the previous user of her DF. Terrified, Nia would ultimately become a pacifist, even as she found herself in situations were using her abilities proved unavoidable. It was by this manner that she would be found by the Redbeard Pirates; particularly their navigator Wynn Erin. Her reputation reaching his ears despite the young woman's efforts to contain it. However, she jumped at the opportunity to find some stability in her life, having been chased out of towns repeatedly since that day. Alas, her new home only lasted so long; crew crumbling following the death of the captain, she would strike out on her own once more, the nagging voice from the accursed fruit her only company. Appearance A scarlet gaze that glows in the night and pierces through the day. A side effect of the fruit Yesenia ate and the daily battle she wages against the madness in her heart. They are easily the most distinctive feature short of her lime green hair, worn at shoulder length for practicality purposes. Together they make for a memorable figure that struggles to blend into a crowd while outrunning her own reputation. Her face is heart shaped, ending in a relative point, somewhat belying the fearsome potency of her power. As for her clothing, she dons a white oxford button-down to be paired with a calf length skirt. A frilly ivory undertone completes the lower attire, a scarlet hue present that perfectly matches her irises. Paired with her long-sleeve is a small red vest, adding an air of formality to the rather modest attire. While originally wearing loafers and thigh high socks, she has since abandoned them for sandals. Allowing for better mobility and causing the girl to rethink the rest of her attire. Nevertheless, Yesenia plans to stay the course for the time being, attempting to hold onto the one thing she still has from her days with her family. Physically, the woman possessed a slender frame that coupled with her groomed attire allows for severe underestimation as many assume Yesenia is not a fighter for lack of physical tenacity. This image is exacerbated by her gentle gaze and feminine wiles, her modest outfit still hugging her in certain places yet never appearing grossly overdone. Regardless, such dismissal of the woman's battle prowess has proven to be a costly mistake that is fatal for many would-be advancers. Otherwise, her expression is typically that of thoughtful melancholy, pondering the ways of the world as she seeks to understand where she fits in its embrace. Coupled with skin that is the color of warm milk, it is an expression that breeds sympathy were it not for her scarlet irises. The blood of family, the blood of those who cursed her, the blood of innocent and guilty, they find a place in her eyes and her heart. Regardless, these traces of just how much the question of her existence troubles her and whether her pacifism was decided upon far too late as she had already created a trail of blood. Alas, she takes pains to hide this, having been burned too many times to fully open up to someone. Personality Yesenia is most discernible trait is her pronounced pacifism. This trait is often considered ironic due to the nature of the Devil Fruit she wields and the destruction both she and it have caused in the past. However, the source of this disposition can be found in that same past. Having butchered her loved ones when succumbing to the effects of her devil fruit, Nia is constantly haunted by their memories. Often seeing their corpses in her dreams and bloodied faces forever fixed in a scream. When she discovered the fate of the previous devil fruit user, her sentiments regarding pacifism were only confirmed. Regardless, the young woman would realize just how difficult it was to maintain these principles when news quickly traveled of what she had done. Thus she typically avoids confrontation when she can, or ends it quickly with minimal bloodshed. A fact made easier by the very fruit that gave her this reputation. Nevertheless, she remains steadfast about her committing to the life of a pacifist, only setting aside these guidelines when contention proves insurmountable. Otherwise, Nia will be found lecturing on various crew members on the benefits of harmony and concord. Stating that it is the only way they will achieve their collective and individual ambitions. A fractured mindset is represented by her ability to be both trusting and deeply cynical. When referencing her past, one will find that she is deeply skeptical of human nature, the victim of years of betrayal and deep-seated hatred and fear. It proved to be particularly bad in her early days as a Devil Fruit user, as her apparent lack of control exacerbated rumors of what she had done, particularly as new traveled of the woman being found surrounded by her family's dead bodies, apparently unharmed and well, if not for the deranged smile on Nia's face. She would eventually earn the name Scarlet Rose (朱薔薇, Ake Bara) because of her history While she recognizes some of the fears as valid, Yesenia finds it to be infuriating that continued. Especially regarding the two-faced mentality of most people she met before the Redbeard Pirates. As such, she finds most people she meets to be trash while keeping said opinions to herself. Somewhat hypocritically using the same two-faced temperament as those that betrayed her. Yet she rationalizes it by not acting upon her sentiments, allowing for them to live in their "ignorance and stupidity" while clinging to their "persnickety" ways. Occasionally wishing for their deaths should the prove to be exactly as she anticipated. Regardless, she generally ignores them as she believes they are not worth her time. On the other side of the coin is a powerful trust though this is reserved primarily for the Redbeard Pirates. Among their ranks, she feels safe and accepted, not just respected out of fear. This is thanks in large part to them taking her in when no one else would and having patience with her as she sorted through her own mess of a psyche. They are the only people that Yesenia willingly discards her pacifism for, entering a cold, berserker-like state as she obliterates their shared enemies. Refusing to let her haven be compromised. She is largely fanatical in this regard, eliminating threats to the Redbeard fleet on site and promising to destroy cities if they dare to go back on their word. In this regard she is largely empathetic of Redbeard, knowing what it is like to be betrayed, though she admits hers weren't on the same scale as his were. Likewise, she is unquestionably loyal to their cause and believes that becoming a Yōnko pirate crew would legitimize their ventures. It is for this reason that she is more than willing to play the monster should it fulfill their ambitions. Not questioning the madness that lives within her, one that grows with each passing day. There are occasions where she does allow her Devil Fruit due influence, willingly entering a berserker state that increases the strength of her blood tremendously. At this point it is difficult if not outright impossible for her to distinguish friend from foe as an innate bloodlust clouds every rational thought. When doing so, she has a distinctive laugh that is likened to a malicious cackle. It is the primary reason that Yes is called a witch in several places, as the particular laugh sticks with the few that manage to evade her nearly insatiable desire for bloodshed. Notably, the berserker side has an ego, often using the pronoun "warawa" (ワラワ) when referring to itself, an inclination of how long it has existed within the world. Surprisingly, the berserker state does possess some protectiveness regarding Yesenia, if only out of self-preservation and a mild respect for how long she has held out. Remembering that most previous users succumbed to madness and psychotic behavior shortly after consuming the DF. In that regard it chooses to not to stage a full takeover, in a sense curious about how long Yes can stave off the inevitable. History Abilities Devil Fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki